The present invention relates psyllium husk of a certain small particle size distribution; and to products containing such particle size psyllium husk suitable for oral administration, especially products to be mixed in liquids to form psyllium-containing drinks.
Products containing psyllium seed husk are known (e.g., Metamucil.RTM., sold by the Procter & Gamble Company). Such products are useful for the benefits of normalizing bowel function and laxation. In addition, recent research has demonstrated the effectiveness of psyllium seed husk fiber in reducing human serum cholesterol levels, and in controlling blood glucose levels in diabetics. See, for example, J. W. Anderson, et al., Fed. Proc., 46, 877 (1987); J. W. Anderson, et al., Am. J. Gastroenterol., 81, 907-919 (1986); and S. Faberberg, Curr. Ther. Res., 31, 166 (1982); all incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The palatability of psyllium-containing products vary depending on the form used, and, of course, the user's particular preference. Frequently, however, psyllium-containing products are viewed as having poor palatability. In particular, psyllium-containing products to be mixed with a liquid to form a drink are considered by many to be aesthetically objectionable for one or more of several reasons such as texture (e.g., grittiness, general mouth feel), viscosity, visual appearance, etc.
Therefore, improving the palatability of psyllium-containing products is a continuing need which would benefit a significant number of consumers. More palatable products may result in improved compliance for dosing regimens involving several doses or extended duration therapy. Thus, while psyllium can be (and in fact has been) combined with many carriers and flavorants in many forms, there continues to be a need for improved, highly palatable psyllium-containing products.
Current psyllium-containing products, such as products to be mixed with a liquid to form a drink, utilize subsequently more of larger particle size psyllium husk. It has been discovered by the present invention that by selecting a particular range of substantially smaller particle size psyllium, the aesthetics of psyllium-containing products are improved dramatically. In addition, in view of a large body of literature that states or intimates that reducing the particle size of other fiber materials (such as wheat bran) reduces the fiber's efficacy [e.g., See: Dietary Fiber in Health and Disease, pages 10-11 (Vahouny and Kritchevsky, editors; Plenum Press, New York, N.Y.; 1982); CRC Handbook of Dietary Fiber in Human Nutrition, pages 267-269 (Spiller, editor; CRC Press, Inc.; Boca Raton, Fla.; 1986); Handbook of Dietary Fiber, An Applied Approach, pages 152-153 (Dreher; Marcel Dekker, Inc., New York, N.Y.; 1987); Kirwan et al., British Medical Journal, 4, pages 187-189 (1974); Brodribb et al., Gut, 19, pages 60-63 (1978); and Cummings et al., CMA Journal, 123 , pages 1109-1114 (1980)], the present invention is even more surprising since the psyllium of the present invention is essentially at least as efficacious as the substantially larger particle size psyllium used previously.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide psyllium husk and psyllium-containing products for oral administration having improved aesthetics. It is a further object to provide psyllium husk and psyllium-containing products to be mixed with a liquid to form a drink which are efficacious and have improved aesthetics, including texture, mouth feel, palatability, grittiness, and/or visual appearance.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.
All percentages and ratios used herein are by weight unless otherwise specified.